


Everything

by glasswrks



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could have happened if the hug between Daniel and Betty had lasted a little bit longer. Spoilers for: When Betty Met YETI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** November 20, 2008  
>  **Spoiler:** Season 3, episode 9, "When Betty Met Yeti."  
>  **Show Disclaimer:** The character of "Ugly Betty" are derived from "Yo so Betty, la fea," which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.  
>  **Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Firstly, this hasn't been beta'd, so of course any mistakes are mine. This story came to me in bits and pieces. I had watched a documentary before UB came on tonight and a description of what happened between two people in the documentary stuck in my head. And seeing the hug between Daniel and Betty, it made me think of what I'd heard earlier and I found myself typing this out. Granted the hug on UB was short, I expanded upon it.

________________________________

Although his arms around me were awkward at first, slightly stiff, I clung to him. I'm not sure what happened, but a moment later, I felt his arms relax and he drew me closer. I buried my face against his chest, breathing him in, taking his scent into my body, merging it into my soul.

He began to rock slightly, side to side. He never said a thing, he didn't need to, how he touched me, with concern, compassion and love, was evident. I could feel his lips against my forehead, absolving me of my perceived inadequacies, letting me know he believed in me.

His heart spoke volumes to mine in this hug; one that only lasted seconds in reality, but an eternity for me.

He had told me he knew I wouldn't be his assistant forever that I was meant for better things. What he did was little short of a miracle; he had given my dreams another chance, something I will never forget.

"I'm so proud of you Betty," he whispered, breaking the silent spell we or at least I was under.

I couldn't help but smile against his chest, all of a sudden very happy he couldn't see my face, couldn't see me blushing. Moments later I pulled back, immediately missing the warmth of his body against mine.

"Thank you Daniel," I said beaming, brushing the tears from my face.

He rubbed the back of his head, he always does. It means so many things: agitation, frustration, contrition and embarrassment.

The slight redness of his cheeks tells me which.

He reached out and wiped at the stray tear I'd missed. "You did it Betty, not me," he tells me softly.

"But Daniel..." I try to explain that he had a part of my acceptance into YETI.

"No," he shook his head. "You were the one," he said, his voice growing stronger. "You showed you have what it takes Betty. It was all you. Don't let it go."

"I won't," I promised.

He smiled and slowly retreated back to his desk sat down and got back to work as if nothing had happened.

Everything happened.

Everything changed.

Everything.

The End.


End file.
